


Cigarette

by Srash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Curses, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: He did it on purpose.





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza, this fic of mine is actually a bit....old I think since I posted it I think around January/February last year on Tumblr at one of my many roleplay blogs. To be honest it was this "Let's make a roleplay blog for all your faves but never ever do much with them because it's too much and you're too busy and aaaagh!" kind of blog that got abadoned after a short period of time. 
> 
> Still though, this fic is based on a headcanon I read on another blog and was like "Yeah sure, why not make something nasty with it?" so here we are.

Soaked sheets, sweat, a few drops of blood and some sake here and there. Grunts, curses, names and the sound of heated skin colliding filled the spartanic and darkened room, Kushimaru slept in, usually alone. 

Naked, no mask there to hide his flushed face as he was claimed by Zabuza; the dark glare in his brown eyes made him look feral, strong and unwilling to switch with the taller, but physically weaker swordsman. Green eyes stared right back at them, Kushimaru arched his back with a loud moan as his lover fucked him roughly for the second time on this day. Zabuza had Kushimaru’s legs hoisted over his shoulders, held them relentless as the sweat ran down his forehead and body. 

It was this essence, that made their relationship: harsh, carnal, steamy with a small taste of romance when they killed their enemies together. A bit of love might be there too, maybe even mutual but never outspoken from both of them because of what they live for: killing and serving the Mist as weapons. The Momochi has never been a man, who openly showed his emotions for others, _those he_ _really cared for_ except behind doors and neither did the Kururiare. Love was an exploitable emotion, one that can be used against you and bring harm to others, people you love and never want to risk. This is why the two swordsmen _just fucked_ with their emotions hidden behind their pure need of satisfying their urges. 

 

Kushimaru curled his toes as he felt Zabuza thrusting harder inside him, grunting louder as he let his legs fall down onto the mattress, leaned down and grabbed the tailor’s hands possessively. _Almost there!_ over and over was the special point inside the swordsman hit, rushing the maned Kururiare to the edge until it finally happened. 

“Fuck!” Zabuza grunted deeply when pounding completely into Kushimaru within his climax, right before the other male released with an ecstatic scream onto his lean, spent and sweaty body on which the shorter man collapsed. 

 

Again, sounds filled the room. Sounds of a sexual aftermath which consisted of moans, breathless gasps and hoarse voiced words released from both warriors as their climaxes found their end whilst their bodies were still connected. Kushimaru and Zabuza looked at one another, faces red from the intense passion, emeralds starring at topazes before they kissed. It was no love driven kiss, more for the joy of fighting for dominance, tracing with their tongues over each other’s teeth and groaning into their mouths. 

For a last time, the swordsman of Kubikiribocho thrusted inside the keeper of Nuibari before pulling out and lying down next to his lover on the mattress. 

 

“You’ve did better than last time.” Kushimaru chuckled over to Zabuza, whose chest was heaving as he replied gruff voiced. 

“Fuck you. I was angry because you ended your damn cig on my arm!” One eye of him looked at his lover, that cocky and nasty expression on his face showing once the mentioning of said cigarette.

 _It was on purpose_ , just to make the demon angry and fuck the tailor again, more aggressive than the first time of course. If Kushimaru was honest to himself, this worked better than he expected it. 

 

And just the second, Zabuza looked at the clock, he sighed annoyed, eyes rolling. “We’re late, again.” Kushimaru heard that, but instead of paying attention, he lit a cigarette; Zabuza hated this habit of him, but not as much as what happened, when he was done with, especially when the two swordsmen just had sex. 

“If you do that again, I’ll kill you.” A chuckle was the answer, followed by a cloud of smoke blown at Zabuza’s direction. 

 

“We should hurry now. Don’t want the Sensei freak out because we’re late again.” Kushimaru giggled then, inhaled the smoke deeply and released it then into the air while Zabuza stood up and began to get dressed. 

“Since when are you such a swotter?” Zabuza raised an eyebrow in curiosity with a playful chuckle at the end of his question.

“Since I started fucking you, dumbass.” Silence came in for a brief moment, until the cigarette was finished and the taller swordsman only said two words, “Fuck you.”

Both men stared at one another, feeling that awkward tension another timeless moment before starting to laugh. “Hurry up and get dressed!” Zabuza snapped while putting his gloves on, throwing Kushimaru’s onesie down to him and watched him then slipping into it in almost one move; how the tailor’s lithe body literally slided into the black clothes, locked the demon’s eyes on him until it was noticed from him right after Kushimaru’s face disappeared behind his ANBU mask. 

 

“What are you looking at?” Kushimaru asked then, taking Nuibari from its shelf when Zabuza put Kubikiribocho onto his back. 

“Nothing.” Zabuza returned then. 

“Really?” Sly undertone from a man whose face disappeared behind a white mask with a triangle around mouth area.

“Just shut up and come on, will you?” Zabuza snarled obviously annoyed.

Kushimaru snickered as he came closer to the other swordsman, “I really like it when you’re talking strict.” 

“Fuck you. Worse enough, that we reek of sex, you’re flirting with me.” 

“Don’t like it?” He didn’t answer this question directly, instead he asked his lover, why should he care about that. If a Kiri-nin loves another Kiri-nin, he could be distracted and fail at his duties.

Not that Kushimaru was a direct distraction for Zabuza, he just saw no reason to make their relationship emotional when the sex already satisfied them both perfectly. Kushimaru shrugged then, said nothing more as they left his home and went to the meeting point with their teachers. 

 

“Think that we go to a hot spring?” 

“Hopefully, even if I don’t think so.” 

“Heh, I like your sex-scent on me.” 

“You’re creepy.” 

“Isn’t that the reason, you like to fuck me, Zabuza?” 

“Fuck you, Kushimaru.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this idea of Zabuza and Kushimari having nasties on a old mattress that only served for a simple purpose rather than being an actual place to sleep although that might have been its purpose in the past. Plus I was and little bit am still a big slut for Kirigakure, speaking of the old and good days and not this "Disneyland"-gakure where everybody is peaceful and shit like that. 
> 
> No dammit, I want my Kirigakure being a place where Game of Thrones is public knowledge and where everybody bangs their best friend 'cause they don't know if the next day is their last.


End file.
